Towards Freedom
by SparrowsLass
Summary: When Aidan runs away from home and goes to Tortuga she meets a certain pirate who is passing through! May become an action/adventure in later chapters. R&R!!
1. Prologue

Just a typical romance involving Jack and a girl (of my creation of course!). Much fluffy romance shall ensue! Rated R for later chapters. This is my first fan fiction so don't be too hard on me! I'd really appreciate your reviews and any suggestions or * constructive * criticism you may have. Review or email me!  
  
Set about five years after PotC  
  
Towards Freedom  
  
Disclaimer: I own the general plot and Aidan but nothing else. Pirates of the Caribbean is property of Disney.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The night was cold and gray. Soft waves lapped against the white sand while fog crept slowly down the deserted cobblestone streets of a sleeping town. Every street was as it should be; and in every house the inhabitants therein slept peacefully. Well, every house except for one. On one particular street, in one particular house, a particular young girl was, in fact, not sleeping.  
  
Does that get you interested at all? I should have the first chapter up by later today or possibly tomorrow. Review!!!! (or email SparrowsLass87@hotmail.com) 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the shortness of the prologue! Hehe.you wouldn't believe how many people said it was too short. All I can say is that it looked longer in my writing on paper. A/N: words in italics are her thoughts  
  
Chapter One: Escape to Tortuga  
  
That morning Aidan's father had casually notified her that she would be leaving for London in a week to meet a wealthy businessman with "very high prospects" and that this man (Edward something-or-other) would decide weather or not to take her to wife. Aidan was not surprised at all by this but silently and calmly resolved to carry out the plans that she had been dreaming of for a few months now. Everything was in order and when everyone had gone to bed, Aidan only hoped that she would have the courage to carry out what she intended to do. I have my whole life to live, and I'd rather die than spend it with a boring businessman cooped up in a fancy house.  
  
So, that night, Aidan silently shoved a few dresses and other necessary items into a small bag and crept down the long corridor and the cascading polished maple staircase, making sure to keep to the right side as the left usually creaked. She hurried into the living room and pulled out a folded piece of paper with numbers scrawled in her father's handwriting.  
  
It had taken her days to figure out a plan to get this small scrap of paper, and finally, last week she had succeeded in doing so, but hadn't yet used it. Every night fear had gotten the best of her, but tonight was different. She had to leave tonight if she were to ever escape. Earlier that day her father had noticed that the paper was missing and had left nothing unturned as he savagely searched every room downstairs. Her heart had pounded as he began to search the upstairs. What would he do to her when he found it tucked away under her clothing in her dresser? All of her plans would be ruined. Luckily, He had stopped the search and left the rest of the rooms for inspection the next day. It was tonight, or never.  
  
She made her way over to the safe and slowly turned the dial to each number written on the paper. Holding her breath and closing her eyes tight in anticipation of what sound the safe would make, Aidan gingerly opened the safe. She pocketed a few handfuls of shillings, but only enough for a few days of survival, and then returned the paper with the combination to her father's desk.  
  
Upon returning to her room, Aidan wrote a short note notifying her father of her departure, the money she'd taken, and that he shouldn't worry or try to find her. Like he would, Aidan thought bitterly. A satisfied smile crept across her face as she imagined how her father's face would contort with anger when he found out that she had taken money from the safe.  
  
She threw her bag out her window and then jumped down herself. She had practice sneaking out at night and knew how to reach the ground without breaking any limbs. Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she took one last look at the grandiose whitewashed brick house with its vines creeping up to the chimney. I'll never see it again, she thought, at least I hope I won't.  
  
She made her way to the docks and boarded the ship. Aidan slept peacefully on her cot while the ship set sail towards Tortuga; towards freedom.  
  
How'd you like it? I'm a little disappointed with it to tell you the truth, so if you have any suggestions then I might change it. Don't worry Jack will show up soon, and please refrain from asking what she looks like, her description is coming in the next chapter (which will be MUCH longer) If you have any suggestions, corrections, praises, complaints etc then review or email me 


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, I hope this one's long enough! If anyone has any ideas about what to do about my piece o' crap title, let me know. I think it would fit better as the title of the first chapter and not the whole story. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Chapter Two: One room will be Enough  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, sat with his boots on the table of the inn drinking his rum while watching a particularly interesting fight between two of the other men.  
  
The door to the inn swung open and a young girl walked in and paid for a room and meal before sitting down at an unoccupied table to order a light dinner.  
  
Jack watched her intently as she confidently surveyed her less-than- civilized surroundings. She had red hair that fell gracefully over her shoulders in loose curls like untamed fire and perfectly shaped breasts that adorned a slim curving figure. But not too slim, Jack noted. She was wearing a man's shirt with a corset overtop that allowed her breasts to slightly spill out and men's trousers that hugged her hips quite nicely (an unwatched clothesline had apparently been of some assistance in her acquiring these clothes).  
  
As she continued her visual inspection of the inn, her eyes fell on the ruggedly handsome pirate across the room who was already looking at her. After admiring her piercing deep blue eyes for a few seconds he gave her a sly smile, to which she blushed slightly but managed to smile back.  
  
At that moment her attention was diverted away from the handsome stranger as a man roughly lifter her out of her seat and pressed her body to his own. Judging by his strength he couldn't have been over fifty, but one would have guessed him to be much older by his appearance. His hair was a matted mass covered in some sort of unknown filth, through which his hair color was undetectable. His thick beard was knotted around a pieces of old food (if they could be called that anymore) and the stench seeping out of every deep pore on his face battled with the strong odor of run coming from his hot breath.  
  
"How's 'bout you an' me 'ave a li'le fun, eh girly?" he breathed onto her face. She turned her head away in an effort for breathable air and tried to push him away, to no avail. He pressed her tighter too him and gnarled finger ran down the crevice between her breasts, leaving a greasy trail.  
  
Jack made his way over to the girl now struggling to break fro the other man's grasp. "Tha'll be enough, then," Jack said calmly "She's with me." The man hastily released Aidan and scowled at Jack before heading off to find a whore.  
  
"Thank you" Aidan said scrunching her face as she wiped the trail of grease from her chest.  
  
"T'was nothin'. So wha's a pre'ey lass like yerself doin' 'ere with'e likes 'o us?" Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story." Aidan stated, sitting back down. Jack joined her at the seat across from the table.  
  
"Ran away from 'ome, then did ye?" Jack chuckled.  
  
"Maybe" Aidan said haughtily. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack leaned back proudly in his chair.  
  
"Oh really?" Aidan said with interest.  
  
"Yes, really." Jack smirked "Captain of the Black Pearl." His face glowed with pride.  
  
"So I've heard." Aidan smiled  
  
"Ye've 'eard of me then?" Jack beamed with even more pride then before, if that was possible.  
  
"Of course. You see, Elizabeth is a very distant cousin of mine, and though I've never met her, word of her scandalous adventures traveled through the family quite quickly. Not to mention how she saved that scoundrel of a pirate from getting his just dues at the gallows." Aidan smirked.  
  
"Yes. Should've 'anged the dir'y pirate." Jack said with mock disgust. "Now that ye know who I am, tell me, what's yer name love, an why'd ye run away? "  
  
"It's Catherine" Aidan lied, " and why does any girl run away from home?" Aidan said with a sip from of rum. "I didn't want to get married."  
  
"Ah yes, didn't fancy beddin' a stiff old 'gentlemen'? Prefer us rugged pirates do ye?" A sly grin spread across his face as he looked mischievously at Aidan.  
  
"Well, that," Aidan smiled. "and I'd been planning on running away for a long time. That just gave me courage to finally do it."  
  
"Lets not waste time with'e small talk, love. What say ye get yer money back for that room ye booked? I think one room'll be enough fer the two o'us"  
  
'Catherine' got up and walked over to the innkeeper, who, after a few moments persuasion, grudgingly returned the money she'd paid for her room.  
  
Aidan returned to the table and Jack rose from his seat and began to lead the way upstairs. "Oh I almos' forgot" Jack said stopping halfway up the stairs and turned to Aidan. "'Ow old are ye?"  
  
"Seventeen" Aidan said. And that wasn't a lie.  
  
Jack resumed his walk up the stairs and to his room with Aidan close behind.  
  
I changed the rating to PG-13 because I decided not to get into the bedroom scene after all. Sorry guys, you'll just have to use your imaginations! Review!!! (but don't be TOO hard on me.this isn't turning out as good as I had hoped) 


End file.
